


Winter patrol

by The_Lilac_Rabbit



Series: Hnk propaganda but with danganronpa [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 宝石の国 | Houseki no Kuni | Land of the Lustrous (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anyways, Different senarios, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Like, M/M, More propaganda to get people into houseki no kuni, Please let it be known that you don't have to know anything about houseki no kuni to read this, alternate universe - land of the lustrous, bc of like, but not now, either its a vauge reference that you dont need to understand to read this, hnnnnnn, i dont really know how to tag, okay lets go, once i get around to writing the actual fic for this au I'll explain everything, or its kinda self explanatory, please go watch it its amazing, seriously, slightly OOC, who knows - Freeform, will i ever?, yet again, yet again very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lilac_Rabbit/pseuds/The_Lilac_Rabbit
Summary: Okay so a quick guideSapphire = ShuichiPurple diamond = KokichiEveryone else is asleep during winterIf you don't break the Ice floes, they rub against each other and scream. So you gotta break emLunarians kidnap the gems and take them to the moon
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Hnk propaganda but with danganronpa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056296
Kudos: 15





	Winter patrol

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so a quick guide  
> Sapphire = Shuichi  
> Purple diamond = Kokichi  
> Everyone else is asleep during winter  
> If you don't break the Ice floes, they rub against each other and scream. So you gotta break em  
> Lunarians kidnap the gems and take them to the moon

It had been a couple days since Shuichi had decided to join Kokichi in winter patrol.

And he sucked at it.

  
  
  
  


“Shuichi! You need to swing harder!”

Sapphire’s arms rang out again with another hit at the ice, his whole body shaking from the vibrations.

Sapphire stares with anticipation at the ice.

  
  


A small crack forms.

  
  
  
  


“Ughhhhhhh, that's all saph? I thought you were a 9!”

  
  


Shuichi's head turns to the spot where purple diamond resided.

“I am a 9! It's just,”

“Just what?” Kokichi’s head cocked to the left.

“Breaking these obviously has a technique you're not teaching me, or at the very least you're not telling me I’m doing it wrong.”

“Come here,”

“What?”

“Are your ears still ringing? I said come over here!”

Shuichi quickly treks his way through the ice to the shore.

Kokichi quickly shoves something into shuichi’s hands. Shuichi quickly looks down at what purple diamond gave him.

  
  
  


Kokichis shoes.

  
  
  


“Why do I need these?”

“Try to break the ice floes with those, now, since you suck at this, I'm gonna go grab my backup heels and sword. Don’t get taken to the moon while I'm gone!”

Sapphire was sure he was just joking.

At least he hopes so.

  
  
  
  
  


Sapphire’s presence has made winter different.

  
  


It made winter less boring.

  
  


And winter could always be less boring.

  
  


Of course, most of his classmates would think purple diamonds way of thinking is weird. Being at the school, almost everyone in the schedule of their life, taking delight in the little things. But there is only so much to do on such a small island, and for Kokichi, that was a cardinal sin.

So Kokichi always sought out new things.

He constantly asked to switch patrol partners.

He tried the many different jobs they had at the school.

He joined rantaro on winter patrol.

He was the first one in the ocean to look for amber and sapphire.

He was the only one who _volunteered_ to look for gem parts at the beach of beginnings.

  
  


But of course, nothing ever went how he wanted it too.

No one wanted to work with kokichi, so he was often refused.

He could never get the hang of any job other than patrol.

Antarcticite got taken to the moon because of Him.

He was the one who found Shuichi hopping to shore, missing a leg and dragging Kaede's broken body in a bowl.

He often was the gem who had to find new gem pieces for missing limbs.

Because boring meant that Kokichi would take any kind of change.

Even if it wasn't always a good one.

  
  
  
  


So when Sapphire offered to join Kokichi, how could he possibly refuse?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sapphire sat at the beach, replaying what Purple Diamond showed him.

Run, jump, turn, strike. Run, jump, turn, strike. Run, jump, turn, strike.

  
  


He had to be doing something wrong, but what was it?

He was running the correct distance.

He got enough height, he was the highest jumper in their millennium.

He _knew_ he was turning correctly.

He thought he was striking hard enough.

  
  


His hands moved up to his eyes as he fell back in defeat.

Purple diamond made it look so easy.

It didn't help that the damn things made /noise/.

“Shuichi~, I’m back!

He felt his hands being moved away from his eyes, his sight quickly became flushed with purple light refracting through purple diamonds hair.

“H-hey purple.”

“Come on, we gotta go break those ice floes!”

“W-wait! I still can’t break them yet!”

“Wellllll, i may have had a theory that turned out to be true.”

“What?”

“When you’re running, you're actually making a line for the crack to follow, I had hoped that our normal shoes would have been enough, but unfortunately I was right when I thought that you need the heel to do it correctly,”

“So, it wasn’t me?”

“Of course not Saph! I mean, you are the third strongest out of our millennium, I mean, unless space-head had rubbed off on you,” Purple Diamond jabbed a finger at Sapphire’s stomach.

“You shouldn't insult Kaito so much,”

“He’s asleep, what's he gonna do?”

“Purple.”

“Yes my dearest Sapphire?”

“Maybe you shou-”

“Well, we should get to work! Good luck Sapphy!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Run, jump, turn, strike. 

  
  


Shuichi watches the ice.

  
  
  


He watched the ice crack, then he watched it split into two, then slowly sink.

  
  


Maybe Sapphire would’ve been more excited if his ears weren’t filled with excruciating screams. 

Shuichi doubles over in pain, trying to block out the sounds.

  
  


They won't shut up. They won’t stop screaming. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Sapphire! Shuichi!!” 

  
  
  


Why was the world shaking?

  
  
  


“Saph! Sapphire!”

  
  
  


“Y-yeah?”

  
  


“Are you okay?! I thought you shattered!”

“I, I don't think I did?”

“Think??”

Shuichi moved his body around.

“Yeah, I think I’m fine, maybe some surface cracks under my socks or gloves but, im fine,”

“You sure you're okay? You almost swung your sword into the ocean,”

“I just, I wasn't ready for the noise.”

“Well, it’s a good job at least,” Kokichi looked back at the place where the ice floe used to reside.

“Wait, where’s my sword?”

“Over there,” Sapphire looked over to where Kokichi pointed. Sure enough, he saw his sword, settled in the snow.

Shuichi pushed himself up, unfolding his body until he was standing.

Or well, trying to stand.

Sapphire stumbled, forgetting he was wearing Purple Diamonds shoes.

“Woah saph,” Kokichi pushed Shuichi up, acting as a counter to Shuichi’s absolutely horrendous balance.

They stayed like that for a little bit, Sapphire trying to fix the pile of mush his brain felt like. When Shuichi could finally stand by himself, Kokichi retrieved Sapphire's sword.

“Here, and if you’re gonna throw it again, make sure it doesn't land in the ocean,”

A small giggle escaped Shuichi.

“I promise,”

“Better yet, just don't throw your sword,”

  
  


Kokichi looked around at the ocean surrounding them, and then the sky.

“Well, come on, the sun’s setting soon and _we_ have to feed the jellyfish,”

  
  


“... I’m gonna have to feed them, aren’t I?”

“Absolutely, slacker,”

Kokichi received a smack on the back of the head.

  
  
  
  
  


Maybe winter patrol wouldn't be boring.

  
  


And maybe, for the first time in a long while,

  
  


Kokichi wouldn't be bored.

And that was a blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> (If you haven't already please watch houseki no kuni, its really good and made by the same people who made beastars)  
> We love dumbass Shuichi and even dumber Kokichi


End file.
